1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rechargeable battery chargers.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently an electronic device is charged by a charger which obtains energy from an alternating current (AC) voltage supply, or charged by the other electronic devices utilize a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface. The chargers must be supplied an alternating current (AC) when obtaining the energy from an AC voltage supply, or supplied a USB cable when charging the electronic device employing a USB interface of the other electronic device such as computer. However, people often use portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, mp3s, MDs and the like without access to both the AC voltage supply and the USB cables. For example, when people use a portable electronic device during long journeys or camping, energy of the rechargeable battery of the portable electronic device will run out, without access to the AC voltage supply and the USB cable, the rechargeable battery will not be rechargeable.